Electric vehicles may be charged using electricity from a power grid supplied by one or more electric utility companies. The supply and demand for electricity may vary over time, leading to fluctuations in real-time prices. In particular, in a power grid supplied by renewable energy such as wind and solar power, the supply of energy may be constrained at certain times due to weather conditions.
Additionally, owners of electric vehicles may be concerned about the environmental impact of charging the electric vehicles. For example, power generated from renewable resources may have less of a negative environmental impact than power generated from fossil fuels.
The owner of an electric vehicle may not have access to complete information regarding the costs of charging the electric vehicle. Accordingly, an owner attempting to save money or reduce the environmental impact of charging a car may not be able control the charging of the electric vehicle to meet the desired goals.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods for charging electric vehicle that account for monetary and environmental costs. Further advantages will become apparent from the disclosure provided below.